I Wish
by AnotherStyler
Summary: Karen Ray is an awkward and shy girl until she accidentally met Niall from One Direction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Thanks for reading! Please give me some reviews or opinions! I'll appreciate it! :D**

I WISH

School is rough as always but that's normal isn't it? I'm Karen Ray by the way. I studied in St. Louis High. My life is as normal as any teenage girl I guess. I'm the most awkward shy girl in school. Then suddenly all of it changed until I met him.

KAREN'S POV:

I'm just on my way home with my friend Cynthia and then there were so many girls blocking the road.

"what's happening?" I asked, I can't see anything besides those screaming girls.

"probably they saw a cute dress or something" said Cynthia. Maybe, I thought.

"Come on, let's go home" she said.

I arrived home and I'm still curious about what were those girls screaming about. Maybe there's a celebrity or something. Then I thought, I guess I'll have to find it out tomorrow.

The next morning, I woke up late so I rushed to get ready. I'm in such a rush that I'm eating breakfast while I'm running to school. Suddenly somebody bumped into me and spilled my orange juice all over my uniform.

"Ouch!" we both screamed.

"Would you watch where you're going!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry! I spilled your juice all over your uniform! Let me help you" he said politely with an irish accent.

"No need, I'm really late for school so thanks anyway". I got back on my feet and start running to school.

As the bell rings I rushed to my locker trying to find my books and a jacket to hide the juice stain on my shirt.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" asked Cynthia

"It's just an accident, some guy spilled orange juice on me when I'm walking to school" I replied.

"Oh... well cover up then! I'll find you another shirt" she said.

"thanks, you are a life saver!" I said with joy.

"Yeah.. I am.. come on let's go to class!" she said

The first period started and I can't concentrate on anything. I kept wondering who is that guy who bumped to me earlier. I just caught a glimpse of his face and his big blue eyes. I never saw him in my neighborhood before but he looks so familiar.

"Okay students, open you geography text book!" teacher said.

"wait a minute, where's my text book?" I said panicking. Oh no,I think it must have fallen of my backpack.

NIALL'S POV:

Me and the boys have just finished a concert and as usual there is a lot of fans on the streets.

"Woah, I never seen this many fans before!" said Harry.

"Yeah,it is the loudest fans I ever seen" said Zayn.

"Can we just skip tomorrow's rehearsal and take a break?" I asked.

"I think we can, it doesn't hurt to skip rehearsal once in a while" Liam replied.

"Yes! Thanks Liam!" I said.

"Hey.. Have you seen Kevin?" said Louis trying to find his toy Pigeon...

The next morning I decided to go for a walk on the neighborhood alone when suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" we both screamed.

"Would you watch where you're going!" she yelled.

"I'm so sorry! I spilled your juice all over your uniform! Let me help you" I said.

"No need, I'm really late for school so thanks anyway" she said then got up and ran away.

She dropped something. "A geography book?" I said. There's something written on it "_Karen Ray – High_".

"who is she?"

**Updates coming soon... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW UPDATE!**

KAREN'S POV:

It is lunch time, me and Cynthia hang out in our usual place near the school garden.

"Today is terrific! I got bumped by a stranger, my shirt covered in orange juice, and got detention 'cause I forgot my text book. Can this day get any worse?" I said while unpacking my lunch.

"well at least you didn't hit by a car" Cynthia joked.

"hahaha...I guess you're right. COME ON LET'S EAT!" I said.

Me and Cynthia were having our decent lunch when suddenly we heard girls screaming from the front gate.

"what happened now?" said Cynthia uninterested.

"I don't know, let's find out!" I said curiously.

We were trying to see what's happening but we can't pass the crowd, there's just too many people. Then i heard someone screamed "OH MY GOD, it's Niall!". Niall? His name sounded familiar. He must be the one in that band One Direction. What is he doing here? Suddenly without any warning someone accidentally pushed me and I fell in front of the crowd.

"are you alright? Come on, let me help you stand up". He said politely

That voice sounded familiar. Then i looked up to see his face and there he is, his big blue eyes and his perfectly blonde hair. Could this be the guy who bumped into me earlier? He smiled at me and help me got up.

"I'm so sorry I troubled you" I said, while trying to get up

"No, it's okay i don't mind" he smiled. " You're the one I stumbled on earlier aren't you?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." i replied, shaking.

" I'm Niall, can we talk somewhere that is private?"

"S-sure" I said, literally shaking.

"Take my hand, we have to get out from the crowd first" he said and gave his hand to me.

Then I took his hand and held it tightly. We ran away from the crowd and saw an open class room. Niall shut the door and we hide there until there's no one outside.

"You're okay?" he asked

"I-I'm fine, w-what are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, you forgot your geography text book so I decided to return it to you" he said

"Umm.. thanks... I'm really sorry I troubled you and made you chased by your fans"

"hey.. it's okay.. I'm used to this sort of things" he said "Besides, I kinda like running away from fans with you" he added.

I sort of blushed when he said that. After a while we talked for quite a long time. I turns out we have a lot in common. We both love geography,music, soccer, and we both can't stand living without food. Moments later the fans have stop chasing Niall and we both got out of that class room.

"I guess this is good bye , it has been nice talking to you Karen" he smiled.

"It is, thanks again Niall"

"My pleasure, here's my number call me if you can okay?" he said while writing down his number on a piece of paper.

"I will" I answered

"Promise? I'll be waiting... Okay bye now!" he waved to me goodbye and left the school.

He gave me his number, should I really call him?

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER! ENJOY!**_

KAREN'S POV:

Niall gave me his number.I kept it inside my pocket. As i went out the class room Cynthia was there.

" Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" said Cynthia, angry.

"I can explain! But not here" I said, trying to convince her

"what are you talking about" she said, confused.

I dragged her to the place we usually hang out near the school garden. And there I explained everything. She was suprised when I talked about Niall and what we did. I saw her expression changed when I said that he gave me his number.

"Seriously, Niall Horan from One direction just gave you his number and told you to call him?" she asked with that surprised look on her face.

"Yeah! I'm serious!" I said smiling to her

"Oh my god! I'm so excited for you! You're so lucky!" she said with joy and hugging me so tightly.

"I-I can't breath.." i said suffocating.

"Sorry... So are you going to call him or not?" she asked

" I don't know... you think I should call him?"

"Why not, he clearly likes you" she said

"Okay, I'll think about it"

Then the bell rang and we all went home. I went home alone this time since Cynthia has an appointment with one of the teachers. On the way home I took my phone out of my bag and the piece of paper that I kept inside my pocket. Maybe Cynthia is right, maybe I should call him. I stop walking for a moment and started pressing some numbers on my phone. I hit the call button and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. Then somebody answered

"Hello?" He asked

"Umm… H-hi Niall it's me K-Karen" I answered, nervously.

"Karen! Finally you've called! I've been waiting all day!" He said, cheerfully.

"Sorry… I'm still at school earlier"

"O yeah" he said "Hey, do you want to come over to my place this Saturday?" he added.

"S-sure, I'd love to come"

"Great, I'll text you my address" he said. "I'll even introduce you to the band" he added.

"O-okay… See you Saturday then, Bye!"

"Bye, love!" He said and I suddenly blushed.

Did Niall Horan just ask me on a date? I thought. My heart just kept pounding and without any notice I smiled all the way home. Even my mom looked at me and started to think I was sick, because I kept smiling at dinner.

"Karen, are you okay?" She asked

"I'm fine. I'm just in a really good mood that's all." I said.

"Really? I haven't seen you that happy since you started high school" She said, while putting some mash potatoes on her plate.

She's right though. I haven't been this happy since I started high school. Maybe it's because I don't "fit in" at school or what not. But I don't care. I have a date with Niall tomorrow. I really have to make a good impression and wear something nice...

NIALL'S POV:

I was rehearsing with the boys for or next concert when suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"H-hi Niall! it's me K-Karen" she said with trembling voice

"Karen! Finally you've called! I've been waiting all day!" I said, excited.

We talked on the phone for quite a while and I finally have the nerve to ask her on a date. I planned the date in my flat this Saturday so I can introduce her to the boys and the both of us can have dinner together. I explained to the boys about the date I planned and they agree to help me.

"Finally, our Niall has a girlfriend!" said Zayn, teasing me

"Zayn, I will slap you silly!" I said, trying to slap him but he blocked it

"Haha.. Stop it you guys! Let's just be happy for Niall" said Liam, while separating me and Zayn from our slap fight.

"I can cook up my world famous tacos for your dinner date" said Harry, who loves Tacos

" And I can introduce her to Kevin" said Louis playing around with his toy pigeon.

"Thanks guys, but please just don't embarrass me in front of her!" I said, warning them.

"Right…." They said with a grin on their faces like they're planning something.

"Okay…" I said, confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE… I'M BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK **

KAREN'S POV:

Saturday is today and I am nervous as ever for my date with Niall. I told my mom and Cynthia about the date and they both end up really excited. My mom is so excited that she is willing to do anything to help me look pretty for the date. She even picked the dress I'm going to wear and prepared the make up for me. It's rather embarrassing but at this time it is really convenient that my mom helped because I know nothing about dressing up or applying make up.

I end up wearing a plain white short dress with a matching striped belt and a pair of flats. My mom turned my long hair into a simple braid and applied some make up on my face.

"What do you think, dear?" She asked

"Wow… Mom thank you" I said while looking at myself in the mirror with a surprised expression on my face.

"Don't mention it, dear. I'd love to help.. Now let me drive you to his house okay?" She smiled.

" Okay mom! You are really a life saver!" I said excited and hug her.

On the way, I got really nervous than before. I kept hearing my heart beats louder and louder. Then my mom gave me that "everything is going to be fine" look on her face. Surprisingly that made me a little bit calmer.

"Is this his house?" She asked

"Yup, that's it. Thank's for everything mom" I said

"You're welcome. Don't be nervous okay.. Now go and have good time!" she said then kissed my forehead. "Call me if you need me!" she added

" Okay, bye mom!"

As I got out of the car, I took a deep breath and then I walked slowly towards the door. I saw Niall there standing waiting for me. He looked so cute with his Christmas sweater and jeans.

"Karen? You looked beautiful!" He said surprised

"T-Thanks" I said and blushed.

"Hahaha… Come on, let's go inside!" he said. Then he held my hand and led me inside the house. I felt that moment when you held his hand and don't want to let go. I wish I could hold his hands longer.

NIALL'S POV:

Everything is ready, I've set up the dinner in my room, Harry is still preparing his world famous tacos and the others are getting ready to meet Karen. I stepped outside to wait for her and I saw a car stopped in front of my house. It's Karen! And she looked so beautiful. She didn't looked like that shy girl from school anymore. I was thrilled to see her, it's just like the first time we met again. I kept smiling as she walks towards me.

"Karen? You looked beautiful!" I said.

"T-Thanks" She said blushed. It's cute when she blushed, her cheeks turn bright red and looked down to cover her face.

"Hahaha… Come on, let's go inside!" he said. Then I held her hand and led her inside my house. And to tell the truth, I miss holding her hand again. When we got into the house, the boys are waiting for us.

"Guys, I liked you to meet Karen" I said, introducing her to Harry, Louis, Liam, and Zayn.

"H-hi" said Karen, with a shy tone.

"Don't worry we won't bite" teases Zayn.

"Nice to meet you Karen! I'm Liam, this is Zayn, Louis, and Harry" said Liam, while covering Zayn's mouth with his hand.

"Umm…Do I smell something burning?" said Louis

"oh no! MY TACOS!" Shout Harry, running to the kitchen.

"Hahaha…" we all laughed. "Come on Karen! I'll show you my room" I said and I held her hand once again.

KAREN'S POV:

I met the boys and they seemed really nice and friendly. After we talked for a while, Niall wanted to show me his room. As usual he held my hand and led me to his room.

When we got there I was surprised, he prepared a romantic dinner just for me with the candles and roses.

"Wow!" I said surprised

"Table for two, miss?" He said, as if he's a waiter and then escorted me to the table.

"You prepared this just for me?" I asked

" Of course! I prepared this dinner just for you… Is it too much?"

"No…No.. It's fine! I think it's really sweet" I said

"You really think so?" asked Niall and his face turns pink.

"Yes! Did you do this all by yourself?" I added.

"Well, the boys helped me a little bit I guess" he said and I giggled.

"Well, Niall you really know how to make a girl happy!" I said

"That is one of my specialties!" joked Niall and we both laughed.

We enjoyed our little dinner date. The guys even dressed up as waiters and served us our meal. We laughed when Harry comes out from the kitchen wearing a moustache and speaks Spanish while bringing his world famous Tacos for us. After the dinner, me and Niall went to the balcony and just relax there. We talked and he sings a little with his guitar.

" Karen, I want you to hear this…" he said, while tuning his guitar.

Then he started playing his guitar and sang "I Wish" which is one of their song. When he sang it your heart just melts. I love that song, the message itself is really romantic. Seriously, the more romantic he gets the more I fell in love with him.

"So what do you think?" he asked

"I think it's really romantic, Niall. I love it" I said.

"Thank you, I'm really glad you loved it" he smiled. "Karen.. I really love sharing this night with you" he added, glaring his blue eyes at me and moving closer to me.

"M-me too" I said, nervous as he moves even closer to me.

**WILL NIALL KISS KAREN? UPDATES COMING SOON :D**


	5. Chapter 5

KAREN'S POV:

He kissed me. I felt so extremely happy and surprised at the same time. I guess this is what it feels when you had your first kiss.

"Umm.. Karen? Are you okay?" he asked

"I-I'm okay.." I said, as my face turns red again.

"Haha" he laughed. "I really like you" he added, while holding my hands.

"R-really?" I said

"Yes! I never met a girl like you before! And someday I will prove that I really care about you!" he said, smiling at me. "Isn't it right boys?!" he shouted.

It turns out that Liam, Zayn, Harry, and Louis were hiding behind the door and eavesdropping us the whole time.

"Guys, what are you doing?!" asked Niall, angry.

"Sorry, mate… Just pretend we're not here" said Liam, while gathering up the boys

"Yeah… don't mind us!" said Louis, grinning at us.

"Get Out!" Shouted Niall, getting even more furious.

"Niall and Karen sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" teases Harry and Zayn.

"Sorry about that, those guys can be really annoying sometimes.." explained Niall.

"It's okay.." I said "You're lucky to have friends like them, They kind of remind me of my friend Cynthia" I added.

"Haha.. well, at least she didn't prank you all the time" He said.

Then my phone rang. My mom texted me.

_Hey honey!_

_I'll have to pick you up a little late tonight_

_I have to cover up an extra shift at work_

_Love, mum xx_

"What is it?" Niall asked

"Umm.. it's my mum. She can't pick me up because she has to go to work" I explained

"Ohh.. Just stay here for a little while, I don't mind" he said

"T-thank you, I'm sorry I bothered you, Niall" I said

"Don't worry, I enjoy having you here" he said, smiling at me. Then I blushed and started to cover my face.

The night just got better all of the sudden. The boys just love having me here. Harry made me a lot of food. Me and Liam talked about why he hated spoon so much. Zayn and Louis pulled a prank on Niall, we laughed so hard because Niall got so mad and he wrestles with the both of them.

NIALL'S POV:

I never had this much fun on a date before. The guys really loved having Karen. I guess it's because

she's different from any other girls I know. She's very shy but really fun to be with.

I bet she enjoyed the date as well. By the look on her face she's having the time of her life. Moments later , me, Karen and the guys were worn out of energy.

Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn lie down on the floor. Karen slept on my lap

" Aww.. she's asleep" said Louis

"Shhh… don't wake her up!" I whispered, while I gently stroked her hair.

"Can she stay here with us?" asked Harry

"No.. She's waiting for her mum to pick her up" said Liam

Minutes after we've talked, we heard a sound of a car horn. That must be Karen's mum.

"That must be her" said Zayn

"I'll carry her, I can't just wake her up" I said

I got up and carried Karen in my arms as she's fast asleep. The guys followed me behind to help me. As I walked out I saw Karen's mum standing in front of her car looking so tired. Karen told me she has to work another shift at work tonight, so she must have been working really hard.

"She's fast asleep" I whispered to her mum.

"Let me open the door for you" she said, as she rushed to the door

I gently laid her body on the seat and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, for taking good care of my daughter" she said

"My pleasure, thank you for coming" I said

As she drove away, the guys came out of the house and just stand beside me.

"You did well, Niall" said Liam, patting me on the shoulder

"Thank's" I said

"You'll see her again tomorrow" said Zayn

"I've missed her already" said Louis.

Louis's right though, I've missed her already too.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Writers note: Hey there, thanks for reading! I am sorry it took me so long to post another story! Busy with school work and all that.. Anyways, I think this is the last chapter that I'm gonna post for a while because the policy says that I'm not allowed to post stories based on real people or celebrities. But no worries, I've got a wattpad account that you can check on my profile. So I WISH still continues! :D**

KAREN'S POV :

"W-where am I?" I said, waking up with a headache.

"Finally you woke up!" said my mum "Had a nice sleep?" she added

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Your friend generously carried you to the car" she explained

"Really?" I asked , while stroked my hair

"Yes.. He is quiet a gentleman" she said. "Anyway, did you have fun?" she added, while stopping for the stop light.

"You had no idea, mum" I said and smiled at her.

As we got home I rushed to my room and quickly dived into my bed. It has been a long night and I deserved a good night sleep. The next day I woke up and I realized it was already 12 pm in the afternoon. I rolled myself next to the night stand beside my bed and took my phone. I've got four messages from the past hour. Three from Cynthia and one from Niall.

I opened Cynthia's text first because I think it's important.

**From: Cynthia**

**KAREN! How's your date?!**

**CALL ME!**

**From: Cynthia**

**Karen, ARE YOU THERE?!**

**From: Cynthia**

**COME ON! PLEASE CALL ME!**

It's quiet funny how nosy Cynthia could be. I remembered when we first met, she came to me and asked me a lot of questions like some kind of detective. It is kind of annoying but I manage to survived it. Hehe

**To: Cynthia**

**Hey, Cynthia**

**The date is amazing! **

**But, do you really have text me 3 times?**

**I'll call you later for the details! :) x**

After replying Cynthia's text I opened Niall's. I still felt a little bit jumpy from last night because you know.. the kiss.

**From: Niall**

**Morning, Karen!**

**My head is still spinning from last night! Haha..**

**I really had a great night! The boys and I missed you already!**

**I'll call you tonight, okay?**

**Love you! xxx**

I smiled while reading that text. Sunday morning ( I mean afternoon) just got better. I got up from my bed and walked slowly to the kitchen. I hadn't eaten any breakfast yet so my stomach is rumbling so hard.

"You're up really late" said my mum, cooking some hotdogs on the stove.

"I'm really hungry ,mum.." I said,while holding my stomach.

"Well, we've got hotdogs, would you like some?" she said, while putting the hotdogs on the plates.

"YES PLEASE!" I said, excitedly.

"By the way, two boys were here asking for you" she said, giving me a plate of nice warm sausages.

"Really? Who was it?"I asked, while chewing the hotdogs

"Umm..I think their names are Harry and Zayn" she stated. Harry and Zayn? What were they doing at

my house? Wait a second, how did they know where I lived?

"Why were they here?" I asked

"They were asking you to come by to Harry's house today. They wanted to talk to you, and he gave me the address" she said, giving a piece of paper with Harry's address on it.

"Okay…I guess I'm going" I said and stood up from the dining chair, walking back to my room.

"Don't go alone, okay!" My mum shouted

"Don't worry I'll bring Cynthia with me!" I shouted back. I rushed to the bathroom to get ready and went to the closet picking up the clothes that I'm going to wear. I've decided to wear a white tank top, a pair of jeans shorts, and a varsity jacket with sneakers. After that I took my phone and called Cynthia.

"Karen!" she answered excitedly

"Hey! Sorry I didn't call you last night.. I got home late"

"Don't worry! I just got a little bit worried" She said

"Thank God! I thought you were mad at me.. Listen! Would you like to come with me to Harry's house today?" I said

"Wait.. Did you said Harry's house? Harry Styles's house?!" She shrieked.

"Calm down! Yes! That Harry! Would you like to come?" I asked for the second time.

"OF COURSE! I'll be there in 5 minutes!" She said anxiously.

I went to Harry's house with Cynthia together. Cynthia decided to drive me there. I'm a little bit scared if Cynthia's driving. Especially when she talks about One Direction. She's a big fan, every time 'What Makes You Beautiful' is on the radio she started singing, I just smiled or sometimes laughed at her.

"This is the house" I said, pointing at a big house

"Wow! I'm at Harry Styles's house!" She said, really excited

"Calm down! Don't embarrass me!' I said, trying to make her stop talking.

I knocked on the door and then Harry showed up. I can see there's Zayn, Louis, and Liam. But where's Niall?.

"Hello, beautiful!" greeted Harry

"Hi Harry! This is my friend Cynthia, she is your biggest fan". I said introducing Cynthia to him.

"Well, hello babe!" He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I can see Cynthia is blushing really hard and tried not to scream in front of him. "Come in, ladies! Welcome to my humble abode!" Said Harry. As we got in, our eyes widened and we are stunned. We have never seen a house so big.

"Hello, Love!" said Liam as he smiled at me and Cynthia.

"Hi guys! Anyway, Harry what did you wanted to talk about?" I asked Harry

"Well, we are really happy that you two are now a couple and we just want you guys to be happy" explained Harry.

"Niall, deserves a girl like you and we were really excited." said Liam

"You really think so?" I asked

"You two are meant for each other." added Cynthia

"She's right! If Niall wouldn't date you, I would!" joked Louis. "Louis, what about Eleanor?" teases Zayn. We all laughed as Louis sticking out his tongue to Zayn.

"Thank you.." I said, as tears starts flowing out of my eyes.

"Aww… come here you!" said Harry, opening his arms and gave me a big hug.

"Group hug!". The others shouted. They all joined in and squeezed me real tight, making me difficult to breathe. "G-guys! C-can't breathe!" I said to them and they freed me.

"Hey, where's Niall by the way?" asked Cynthia.

"He's buying us some food, he'll be back soon!" replied Louis.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know if you guys are here." Said Zayn.

"Let's just surprise him!" added Liam.

Then the doorbell rang, Niall's here. Me and Cynthia quickly hid ourselves behind the couch, while the guys were hiding behind the door.

"Hey guys! I bought Nand-"

"BOO!" The guys screamed at him.

"GUYS! Seriously! Do you have to do that!" He shouted

"NIALL! I shouted, me and Cynthia jumped out from behind the couch.

"Karen? What are you doing here?" He looked surprised.

"The guys invited me." I said and gave him a hug.

"T-that's great!" He said and smiled at me.

"FOOD!" interrupted Louis as he grabbed the bag in Niall's arms. Louis, the guys and Cynthia went to the kitchen, leaving me and Niall alone in the living room. We both sat on the couch and his eyes glared at me.

"Karen, I wanted to ask you something." He said and I nodded. "About that kiss last night, I'm sorry that I made you really confused." He explained.

"Karen, I know this is too soon but I really love you and would you be my girlfriend?" he said as he held my little hands. I blushed furiously and my heart's racing.

"Y-yes.. I-I would love to be your girlfriend." I said nervously. Then he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I love you too.." I whispered to his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Writers Note : Hello again! Thanks for reading! I know this is against the rules.. But I really wanted to post this chapter... sorry! Enjoy.. and much appreciated :)**

KAREN'S POV:

"Hey, since when are you dressed like Zayn?" He smiled, while teasing my jacket. Then suddenly Zayn just barged in.

"Karen! We're twins!" He exclaimed, jumped on the couch and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, back off! She's mine!" said Niall, pulling me from Zayn's arms.

"Aww… Don't be such a sour puss, Niall!" teased Zayn. "She's so cuddly like Pikachu!" he added.

"Watch it, Zayn! I'm warning ya!" said Niall, with a serious face.

"Guys! Stop it! She's not a toy!" screamed Liam.

"He's right! Come on, let's eat! The food's getting cold!" said Harry.

After Niall and Zayn done with their arguing, we all ate Nando's together while watching tv. Harry and Cynthia are getting along with each other. They both can't stop smiling and talking. Aww…

As soon as we finished the food, we both decided to go home.

"See you tomorrow?" said Niall, escorting me to the door.

"Of course, bye." I said, smiling at him.

"Bye, I love you!" he said and gave me a kiss on the lips.

It's Monday and I got up really early because I need to finish a project at school. Cynthia said she'll be joining me so I waited at her house and we could go together. As we got to school, I rushed to my locker and gathered up all my things. But suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I just ignored the feeling and started shoving my books into my bag. As I closed my locker, there's a girl starring at me and starts walking towards me. What's going on?

"Who do you think you are?!" she said, slammed me to the lockers as I fell on to the ground.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Cynthia, as she heard the loud banging noise.

"You stay out of this! She stole my man!" She shouted, and stared at me like I did something wrong.

"What are you talking about? Listen here, missy. You should shut your damn mouth! Because she has nothing to do with your so called 'man'." said Cynthia, as her face turns red and angry. "Just get out of here!" she shouted and the girl ran away from us.

"O my gosh! Are you alright, Karen?!" she asked, helping me to stand up.

"I-I'm fine.. It's just a bruise" I said, holding my bruised arm.

"Are you kidding me?! You're hurt!" she said, shocked. Then she quickly brought me to the nurses office. The nurse quickly covered up my wound with a bandage. Cynthia explained everything to the nurse and she couldn't believe what happened.

"Why would somebody do this to you?" said the nurse.

"I-I don't know" I said, still scared of what had happened.

The day got even worse, I kept receiving notes that I should stay away from Niall, other girls kept starring at me and mocked me. What's going on? What have I done that made those girls angry at me? How did they even found out that I was dating Niall?

As the bell rings, I quickly got out of class. I started to cry on the way home with Cynthia right beside me, hugging me with her arms. She read the notes that were given to me and she was furious about it. I told her not to do anything to those girls. When I got home I went straight to my room without saying a word to my mum. I was so upset. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I stayed in my room for hours crying alone wondering what I did wrong.

"Karen, it's Cynthia, can I come in?" she said, knocking on my door.

"Hey, your mum made you some sandwiches" she said, opening the door slowly and brought sandwiches in a silver tray. I kept quiet and covered my face with a pillow. "O come on, you have to eat something!" she said, I just ignored her. "O dear! My friend won't eat this delicious sandwiches, what shall I do?" she said, acting all dramatic to get my attention.

"Shut up!" I said and threw a pillow right at her face. Suddenly, my stomach just growled so loud, she started to laugh. "Hahaha.. I knew it! Karen Ray would not last a day without eating!" she said, laughing so hard. "Get over here and eat your sandwich!" she added. I had no choice, so I grabbed one and eat it.

"Karen, about today.. don't think about it so much, okay? That girl is crazy, she didn't have the right to do that to you" she said, comforting me. "And don't you worry! I will always be by your side no matter what happens!" she smiled.

"T-thank you" I said.

"Anyway, did you tell Niall?" she asked.

"No, I don't want him to worry about me and don't tell the other guys too, please". I said, begging her.

"Okay, okay.. I won't, but if this happens again I will tell them." said Cynthia.

The next day, school passes by really slow. I received more notes about me and Niall, I even got some kind of death threats. I felt sick just looking at it and threw them away.

"Seriously! You've only spent a few days with him and they gave you this much pressure?" said Cynthia, while reading the notes. I didn't say anything except holding in my tears. Then Cynthia hugged me, trying to comfort me. "Come on, let's get out of here" she said.

NIALL'S POV:

The guys and I had another day off. I was bored, so me and Harry decided to go out and buy some food. "So how did it go with Karen?" He said and grinned. "We are officially dating" I said.

"Yes! Finally!" he said. Then Harry's phone rang. When he picked it up he looked very excited.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"It's from Cynthia! Shhh.. be quiet!" he said. "Well, hello there, babe!" he greeted, flirtatiously. I just rolled my eyes and stayed away from him.

"Karen?..Okay, don't you worry! We'll be right there!" he said.

"What? What happened to Karen?" I asked, getting worried.

"I don't know, but right now we have to go to her house!" he said, in a rush. I quickly followed him. Now, I'm really worried. What happened to her?

When we got there, Cynthia was waiting for us in front of Karen's house. When she saw us, she quickly ran into Harry's arms with a worried expression on her face.

"What happened?" said Harry, hugging her tightly

"O thank God, you guys are here! Karen, she hasn't left her room since yesterday." She explained. "What? What happened to her?" I asked. Cynthia started explaining what had happened to her at school. The way they treated her badly, because of my relationship with her. Why would people did that to her?

"Quick, Cynthia! Just take me to her!" I said. Then Cynthia escorted us to her room, when I went inside the house I saw her mum looking so tired worrying about her daughter.

"Please, talk to her… She needs you." she said. I just nodded and went straight to her room.

"Karen! It's me, Niall" I said, knocking on the door. "Please come out! I want to talk to you" I added. But there was no answer.

"Karen! Please!" I said, knocking the door hard.

"Please… Just leave."She said with a tiny voice.

"Karen! Please, just listen to me… Cynthia already told me everything. Those people are wrong to treat you like that, it's not your fault. I'll make sure nobody will hurt you. Me and the boys will protect you no matter what happens." I said. "Please, come out." I said, pressing my forehead on the door.

"She's not coming out, is she?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just stay here and wait until she does." I said.

"Okay.. I'll explained to the others that you won't be coming home tonight" said Harry."Thanks, mate."I said to him. "Come on, Cynthia, let me take you home." He said to Cynthia, grasping on Cynthia's shoulders.

When they left, I waited on her door alone. Walking back and forth, hoping she would come out. I sat on her doorstep just thinking about what happened to her.

KAREN'S POV:

Niall kept knocking on my door but I just kept quiet and ignored him. I didn't go outside of my room until midnight. I'm about to step out when I'm stopped by Niall. He's lying right outside the door, asleep. I felt guilty for making him wait for me. So I grabbed a blanket and covered him in it.

I'm sorry" I whispered. He opens his beautiful big blue eyes and stared at me. "Don't go, stay here with me." He said, as he quickly pulls himself into a sitting position. So I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt comfortable being right beside him, all my troubles seemed to disappear. I held his muscular hand and locked it in my little hands.

"Karen, what happened to your arm?" he said, as he saw the bandage that is wrapped around my arm.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, covering my arm.

"It's that girl, isn't it? Cynthia told me." He said, rubbing my arm gently. "Don't worry I will protect you, nobody will hurt you if I'm around." He added and smiled.

"Just so you know, You're really beautiful." he said, brushing my hair away from my face. "Don't let yourself down and don't listen to the words they say, you're much stronger than they are." he continued. My tears streaming down my face and I quickly hugged him. He hugged me back tightly. I didn't want to let go of him. I just wish this feeling would last forever.


	8. Chapter 8

NIALL'S POV:

I opened my eyes and woke up with Karen resting on my shoulder. I wouldn't want to wake her up, she looked so tired. So I carried her into her room, lay her on the bed and tucked her in. I've written a letter for her and left it on the bedside table. It's getting pretty late, I kissed her on the lips and left. I went down stairs and saw her mum fast asleep on the sofa. I guess she didn't sleep at all last night worrying about Karen. I walked slowly, tippy toed my way across the living room to the door, trying not to wake her up.

"Karen? Is that you?" she asked, with a tired voice. I turned back and went for her.

"No, ma'am… It's Niall" I said, as I saw her tiresome face.

"O Niall.. How is she?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ray.. She's fine." I said.

"Thank you.. I'm terribly sorry you got into this mess." She said

"It's really no problem at all, ma'am. I really have to go now." I said and I continued walking to the door.

"You really do love her, don't you?" she asked, as I grabbed the handle.

"With all my heart." I replied. After that I went straight home, thinking about Karen. I'll do something to cheer her up.

KAREN'S POV:

I woke up on my bed and realized that Niall must have gone home. I got up and brushed up my hair back with my fingers, trying to remember what happened last night. As I stood up, I saw a letter on the bedside table.

"_Karen, I've promised that I would prove to you that I really care about you. I won't break that promise, so get ready for a special surprise…"_

_I Love you,_

_Niall_

It made me smile. It also made me curious, though. Niall already done so much for me, but I never done anything for him. After I read the letter, I put it in my pocket and went straight down stairs to check up on my mum. She must be worried sick because of me. As I got to the living room, there's my mum, Cynthia, and Harry.

"Karen!" said my mum and quickly hugged me.

"Mum! I'm really sorry I did that! I just needed my time to think." I said, as I hugged her back and started to cry.

"I understand.. don't worry, dear." She said, releasing me from her arms and smiled.

"KAREN!" shouted Cynthia and Harry, hugging me tightly.

"You guys.. Thank you for being there for me." I said.

"We're worried about you, Karen.. you know that." said Harry, as he kissed my forehead.

"Don't ever do that again, okay?" said Cynthia.

"I won't.. Anyways, have you guys seen Niall?" I asked.

"Actually, he's the reason why we're here." Said Harry

"What do you mean?" I said, confused.

"Have you got the letter he left you?" asked Cynthia.

"Yeah… here." I said, handing out a piece of paper from my pocket.

"Well, he planned something special for you, but he wouldn't tell us what it is." Explained Harry

"He just told us to get yourself ready for tonight." He continued.

"So that means we're going shopping!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"That is correct! Now go up stairs and get ready!" said Harry, forcing me to go up stairs.

"Alright… alright..geez!" I whined and rolled my eyes. I went to my room and opened the closet, picked up a shirt and skinny jeans, put up my hair into a bun, and put my sneakers on.

"Alright! I'm ready!" I shouted, as I went down stairs.

"Great! Let's go!" said Harry. He opened the door and went to his car, me and Cynthia just followed him. Cynthia sat on the front seat with Harry, I sat on the back seat alone. Harry and Cynthia kept talking with each other as we go, while I sat quietly checking my phone every minute waiting for Niall to call or maybe just a text message from him.

"Cheer up, Karen! We're almost there!" said Harry, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

I just smiled, not really in the mood to talk. It became really quiet along the way, Cynthia turned on the radio and 'Little Things' was on.

"Aww.. I love this song." Said Cynthia, singing along to the chorus

"You do? I'm glad you liked it." Said Harry, blushed and started smiling.

"Okay, that's 'Little things' from One Direction." Said the announcer. "By the way, Niall's here to say something to our listeners." He added.

"Niall? What's he doing there?" said Harry and turned up the volume.

"Hey there! I just want to dedicate that song to someone very special to me. She may not be perfect, but to me she's the most perfect girl I've ever met, I love you Karen and I hope you'll hear this!" said Niall.

"Oh my GOD! KAREN!" exclaimed Cynthia. I just felt speechless and stunned at the same time.

"To any girl who's giving her a hard time, then you're not a fan at all because a fan suppose to support my relationship not ruin it." He said, really serious.

"Wow.. he's serious!" said Harry.

"Yeah.." I said, surprised. I never thought that Niall could say that. It's practically mind blowing that he would say that. Even Harry and Cynthia were surprised.

"Hey, we're here!" said Harry.

"Finally! Come on, let's go in already!" said Cynthia, excited.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys later! Need to park first, bye!" said Harry.

Me and Cynthia rushed into the mall. We went to store by store, I think we went to every boutique in that mall because I really can't remember. Until we went to this one store, they had this dress that really caught my eye. It's a short bright blue dress, it's really simple but cute.

"Cynthia, check this out!" I said.

"Wow, that's so cute! Try it on! Try it on!" she exclaimed.

"Fine." I said. I went to try it on and the dress fits perfectly. It showed my curves perfectly and it's comfortable, that's what I really like in a dress.

"I think I'm going to take this." I said, as I went outside the dressing room.

"You should! You looked beautiful!" said Cynthia, looking very surprised at her best friend.

"Alright! Let's go and pay for this!" I said. Cynthia and I went to the counter and paid for the dress, my phone rang, it's a text message from Niall.

**From: Niall**

**Hey, Love!**

**Ready for your surprise?**

**Liam will pick you up tonight**

**See you later!**

**I LOVE YOU! Xx**

What could the big surprise be?


	9. Chapter 9

Karen's POV:

After we paid the dress, Cynthia received a text message from Harry to meet him at the café. So we walked there with dozens of shopping bags dangling on our arms. The café is right outside the mall, when we got there we saw Harry sitting on a chair by the window.

"Harry!' I said, knocking on the glass window.

He waved and signed us to come in. When we got in the café is surprisingly quiet, no screaming and shrieking girls because of Harry.

"Are you ladies done with your shopping?" he asked.

"Yup, come on let's go home!" I said.

"Wait until I'm finished with my tea." He said, sipping his tea.

"Well, do it quickly before your fans see you and tear you to pieces!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"I'm sure they won't, If they tore me to pieces then there won't be one direction." He joked. I just laughed as Cynthia punched his shoulder and left Harry screaming.

Moments later a group of screaming girls came to the café. "Well, that was quick." I said. "Alright, let's go." Said Harry, putting down his cup. As he got up, he grabbed Cynthia's hand and mine. He took us both to the door and held our hands even tighter than before. When he opened the door the crowd of screaming and shrieking girls swarmed us, they're pushing and shoving each other to get closer to Harry. "Don't let me go, okay? We're going to break through the crowd." He said. Harry bravely pushed his way out while pulling the both of us.

Once we got out, we quickly ran outside to the parking lot and searched for the car. "Umm.. where are the car keys?" said Harry, searching his pockets. "Quick, Harry! Those girls are coming at us!" Said Cynthia, panicked. Those girls runs quiet fast, I can't believe they could catch us up in a second.

"Found it!" Harry exclaimed. He opened the car doors and we quickly got in.

"Wow.. that was close!" I said, relieved.

"Yeah, I can't believe you have to deal with this every day." Said Cynthia to Harry.

"Well, that's part of the job. I guess me and the guys got used to it." He said. "Okay then ladies, buckle up and let's get you two home!" He added.

We got home late, about 5 PM. Liam will pick me up soon. Cynthia quickly took me to my room to get myself ready. I'm wearing the dress that I bought and Cynthia's helping me out with the makeup. I let my wavy hair down and Cynthia lent me her necklace to go with the dress. It has a heart shaped pendant which is really nice. "Let me look at you for a minute." Said Cynthia.

"Wow.. you looked so beautiful, Niall will be so happy to see you." She said and hugged me.

"Thank you so much, for everything." I said.

"Karen! Somebody's here to see you!" shouted my mum from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, while slipping my feet into a pair of flats.

"Have fun!" said Cynthia and waved at me. I went downstairs and saw my mum and Liam waiting for me.

"Karen honey, you looked so beautiful!" said my mum.

"Wow, you looked fantastic!" said Liam, surprised.

"Have fun, dear! Liam, you take care of her." She said.

"No problem, Mrs. Ray I will." Said Liam. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yup, I'm ready." I replied.

He escorted me to the car. I sat next to him on the front seat. On the way I felt nervous (typical me) and curious at the same time. "Liam, where are we going?" I asked.

"That is confidential, miss. You have to wait and see for yourself." He said, acting like a gentleman.

"Ugh.. fine." I moaned. "Anyway, Liam do you get nervous every time you see Danielle?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's normal I guess. I got nervous all the time. It's not because I'm scared to see her but it's because I'm really excited and happy to see her." He said, while steering his car. "Why do you ask? You're nervous aren't you?" he asked.

"Well, yeah…" I shrugged.

"It's okay and don't worry Niall's a great guy and he would do anything for you." He said.

"Thanks, Liam." I said and he smiled.

"Here we are." He said, as he stopped in front of a big park. Liam went out and opened my door. He took me out and escorted me to the park entrance.

And there he is, waiting for me and glanced at me with his big ocean blue eyes. Just like the first time.

Niall's POV:

As soon as she got out of the car I felt extremely thrilled. I almost thought that she wouldn't come. She looked extremely beautiful and I couldn't help myself but to smile uncontrollably at her. When she walked towards me, her face turns pinkish red just like when we met on our first date.

"Karen, you came!" I said, as I walked towards her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Hi, Niall!" she smiled.

"I almost thought you're not going to show up!" I said, as I let go of her.

"Why would I do that?" she giggled.

"I don't know but I'm worried. Anyway, there's something that I wanted to show you but you have to close your eyes." I said. She nodded and closed her eyes. To make sure I covered her eyes with both my hands and guide her to her special surprise.

"Are we there yet, Niall?" She asked.

"We're almost there. Just keep your eyes closed." I said and I let go of my hands from her eyes.

"Okay, stop there and open your eyes when I said so, okay?" I said and she nodded.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." I said. When she opened her eyes, her face expression changed. She looked so surprised and happy at the same time.

"Surprise!" I said.

Karen's POV:

I was surprised because he turned the whole park into this beautiful garden just like in those fairytales. The trees were filled with colorful Christmas lights and the garden was filled with beautiful lilies and daffodils.

"Ready for a night time picnic?" he said, handling a picnic basket. He grabbed my hand and we went to the center of the garden. There we set up the picnic blanket and we both sat together while enjoying our meal. The picnic basket was filled with our favorite foods and desserts. So we enjoyed it while we talked for hours and hours.

"Niall, you are really amazing. I mean to do this for a girl… It's just so romantic." I gushed.

"Thank you and I'm glad you really loved it. Well, when you loved someone you do crazy things." He said. My face turns red again as usual.

Then Niall stood up and picked up a small radio from the picnic basket. He turned it on and "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran was playing.

"Karen, would you dance with me?" he asked, as he held out his hand to me. I nodded and took his hand. He wrapped his hands around my waist and we slow danced as the song played. When the song ended, Niall looked at me with his big blue eyes and puts his lips close to mine. Then he gave me a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Niall."

**To be Continued**

**Sorry if this chapter stinks.. :p**

**I'm trying really hard to think of a good plot**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Another chapter will come for sure :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't posted anything in weeks! I AM TRULY SORRY! I was really busy with school and my exams are coming up… I will try harder to post another chapter as soon as I can. And again I must apologize. Thank you for your patience! **

Karen's POV:

I smiled and looked down as my face turns red. His fingers softly brushing over my cheek.

"Being with you is the only thing I wanted and I won't leave you no matter what happens." He said, as he gazed his beautiful bright blue eyes on me. He wrapped his arms tightly around my body and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was overwhelmed by every word he said.

"I probably already said this for a thousand times but I really love you." He said.

"I know."

"Don't ever leave me, okay?"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise that I won't leave you, Niall."

As the midnight fall, Niall escorted me back to the car. Liam was there waiting for us leaning his back on the car with both of his arm crossed on his chest.

"Niall! Do you realize what time it is?" asked Liam, angry.

"It's-"

Liam cuts in. "It's 12 o'clock! I promised her mum to bring her back by 10!"

"Would you relax, DAD!" exclaimed Niall. He opened the car door and let me in. Left me laughing at the both of them.

"Just bring her home safe, okay Liam?" said Niall.

Liam nodded and he went to the driver seat. Niall faced me and gave me a goodbye kiss on the lips.

"Until tomorrow, my princess." He whispered and waved goodbye.

Liam turned on the engine and starts driving. We drove farther away from the park. The farther we go the more I'm going to miss him.

"Could you believe him?" Liam grumbled.

"huh?"

"Your mum will murder me if I got you home late!"

I laughed. "Liam, don't worry. My mother won't murder you, the worst thing she'll do is to lock you up in our basement." I joked.

"You know that you're not helping me at all!"

I continued to laugh at his expression. He kept muttering on how my mother would yell at him and panicking on what was she going to do to him. Well, that's Liam I guess. No wonder Niall called him Dad.

When we arrived home, he nervously opened the car door and escorted me to my house.

"You think your mum would freak out?" he asked, nervously.

"For the seventh time, Liam… she won't!" I said, annoyed.

"Alright, alright…. Sheesh!"

He reached for the doorbell and pressed it. We heard running footsteps and the door was opened by my mum.

"Karen! Liam!" she said, happily.

"I'm sorry we're late, Mrs. Ray… I can explain!" begged Liam.

"O there's no need, as long as you're both safe. Now come in you two!"

"phew..Okay. I think I'll be going home now, it's getting late. See you tomorrow, Karen! Excuse me Mrs. Ray!" he smiled.

"Bye, Liam! Thanks for the lift!" I exclaimed.

When Liam left, mum let me go to my room. I went to the bathroom and changed into my sweatshirt and pants. I washed off my makeup and then literally jumped into my bed. I'm so tired and I almost forgot that there's school tomorrow. GREAT!

* * *

The next day, I really didn't want to get out of my bed. Something just held me back. I got ready, put on my uniform and shoes, brushed my wavy hair and grabbed my backpack. I went downstairs straight to the kitchen. My mum was nowhere to be found, until I came across a note on the counter.

_Early shift, left the keys and your breakfast on the table, be back tonight!_

_Love , Mum._

I grabbed the bag of food my mum had left me and went outside then locked the door. I walked to my school while eating my sandwich. When I arrived at school, somebody grabbed my hand.

"KAREN!" squealed Cynthia.

"Hey!"

"You looked happier than usual! It's Niall wasn't it?"

"Yeah… He did something incredible last night."

Cynthia smirked. "Really? Must be really special then."

"huh? I know what you're thinking but it's not that!" I exclaimed. "Anyway, what happened to you last night? Wh-.. what's with the smile?" I added.

Cynthia's voice trailed. "No… Nothing's up… I'm just really happy all of the sudden."

"Was it Harry?" I asked, as I raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk.

She blushed. "Wh-.. what? What are you talking about? C'mon let's just go to class!"

She pulled my arm and dragged me to class.

When we got in our first class, the room became quiet. All the girls were staring at me and looked like they're judging me. I chose to ignore them and walked across the class and took a seat next to Cynthia. The weird part is they didn't approach me like before. Maybe they finally came to their senses or probably because there's Cynthia next to me and they felt intimidated. Well, I didn't know for sure.

After class, I went to my locker to grab a book. Cynthia insisted to come with me but I said no. So I went there alone. The hallway was crowded with people. Students looking for their classes, some of them were sitting and talking with each other near their lockers and some were yelling and made a ruckus. I just walked quietly and hoping that someone wouldn't recognize me.

When I have reached my locker, I searched left and right hoping that I won't see the girl who caused trouble. This time the girl didn't jump on me, maybe not today. I felt relieved, thank God. My heart was beating fast earlier. As soon as I have grabbed my book I went searching for Cynthia.

We still have a few classes to attend (Because the class was boring and uneventful, you don't need to hear it). After class was dismissed, Cynthia and I walked home together.

"Today was tiresome, don't you think?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah.. It was."

"Could you believe that we will be graduating high school in a matter of months?"

"I know… I can't wait to get out of there!"

"You and me both, Karen. I want to get the hell out of this place sooner."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Well, in that case we have to work even harder."

When I arrived home, my mum was there sitting on the doorway. She got up the moment I walked in. She looked tired as usual with her messy bun and bags under her eyes. I came to her and hugged her tightly and she kisses my forehead. I unlocked the door and we both got in. I went upstairs to my room and change my uniform into a t-shirt and pajama pants. I checked my phone for messages and I received a few from Niall.

_Woke up late because of last night, truly a night to remember! Haha.. Love ya!:) _

_ Karen! Are you home from school? Call me!_

_ Karen, you turned me on…._

_ That was not me! That was Harry messing with me phone! Sorry! Call me!_

I giggled and responded:

_Tell Harry he turned me on too! Haha… kidding. I'll call you tonight! Love you too!_

I went to my desk and worked on my homework. My mum came to my room and brought me some pizza. We both ate on my bed and talked. It's the first time me and my mum had a normal conversation because she has to work all the time.

"So are you and Niall going steady?" She asked and smiled.

I smiled back. "I hope so."

"Don't worry I think you will. Niall's perfect for you and he is really a gentleman. You should trust him and spend more time with him."

"Thanks, mum. I will."

"Okay then, you do your homework and if you need me I will be downstairs." She left my room carrying the pizza box and went downstairs.

It made me stayed up all night to do my assignments but after all of it was done I quickly phoned Niall.

"Karen?" he said, with a tired voice.

"Hi, Niall! Sorry I called you up late. I have tons of homework to do."

"No, It's okay. It's good you finished them all."

"Thanks. Niall are you okay? Did I wake you up while you're sleeping?" I asked, worried.

"No..No.. It's fine. Me and the boys were just rehearsing for a gig tomorrow, and I'm tired."

"Oh.. okay you got me worried for a second there."

"Hey.. why don't you come tomorrow, to watch the concert?"

"Umm.. Niall, I can't I have to get ready for my exams. I'm sorry, maybe next time. I'll make it up to you!"

"Oh okay.. I understand. What would you do to make it up to me?"

"Umm.. how about a we watch a movie at my house?"

"Deal! Alright.. I have to go to sleep. Goodnight my princess! I love you!"

"Goodnight, Niall! Have nice sleep."

Can't wait for movie night!

**I AM TRYING MY BEST!**


End file.
